


Taste of Mint and Moonbeams

by kiki_chu



Series: Haikyuu!! Themed Weeks and Events [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, First years as second years, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_chu/pseuds/kiki_chu
Summary: It happens their second year in a room filled to the brim with their teammates. Their first kiss.From Daisuga Week 2018





	Taste of Mint and Moonbeams

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 7: Kissing

Daichi isn’t sure how it ended up happening like this.

 

He, Suga, and Asahi have claimed their own little corner of the tiny room that the entire volleyball team was crammed into for the duration of their training camp. Asahi sleeps closest to the rest of the room, between Daichi and the little first year who was proving to be a promising libero. Daichi’s back was turned towards his taller friends and was facing Suga so they could quietly talk to each other even long after lights out has been called, and everyone else has drifted into an exhausted sleep.

 

Daichi is exhausted too. He aches but feels satisfied with his training's progress. He knows that he’s going to become team captain once the third years retire, and he takes on the hard work in an effort to become solid: body, mind, and technique.

 

Daichi is more than ready to sleep, and maybe that’s why he isn’t paying attention when the conversation drifts to a stop, and suddenly Suga’s half on Daichi's bedroll, pressing his mouth to Daichi’s. Daichi is awake then. His lips are chapped, and he is acutely aware of how the rough bit catch on Suga's lips. Their lips are pressed together for a moment, two, and then Suga draws back, retreating from Daichi’s space but leaving behind the faint scent of his body wash and toothpaste and the lingering sensation of their mouths touching.

 

“Was that… okay?” Suga asks.

 

Suga’s voice trembles and lacks the quiet confidence that the grey haired boy usually possesses. The only window in the room is behind Suga, casting shadows over his face, but Daichi doesn't need to see his expression to sense his uncertainty.

 

Daichi wasn’t expecting the kiss, but he would be lying if he said that he has never thought of it. Because the seeds of this moment were planted when they first met and have been nurtured with every touch and glance, with every time Daichi has not had to explain himself and only had to think,  _oh, this boy understands me_. Daichi has known the way of things from the multiple occasions that he had listened to Tanaka and Nishinoya rhapsodizing about Shimizu but had found himself thinking instead of a different mole on another person.

 

Suga’s mouth had been soft and so warm, and the moonlight hitting his back creates what Daichi can only describe as a glow around him.

 

“Yeah.” His voice cracks. “It’s good.”

 

They stare at each other. The steady breaths of their teammates stave off the silence of the night. Daichi’s eyes are fixed to Suga’s, bright and just a little too brown to be called green. They’re filled with a thousand words, a hundred questions, but Suga only voice one.

 

“Want to do it again?”

 

This time Daichi is the one to bridge the space between them, to lean over his slender more-than-a-friend. He presses them together. Their bodies, chest to chest. He pushes Suga deeper into his pillow and bedroll.

 

Then he puts their mouths together.

**Author's Note:**

> I had nothing to do at work so I slipped in one last ficlet for Daisuga Week.
> 
> Thanks for reading ♥


End file.
